Unwanted Interference
by Mistressgaunt
Summary: Draco Malfoy has one goal: kill Dumbledore at whatever the cost. The stakes are high and his own demise seems to be around the corner after his two failed attempts. The Dark Lord is angry and is punishing Snape on a daily basis. Draco wants to protect everyone around him...but does he really want to kill the greatest wizard alive? AU. Multi-chapter. No smut. Please R&R.


Draco Malfoy was pacing around the corridor after curfew, pensive as ever. He had precisely an hour to think about his final plan before it was his shift. There would not be time tomorrow. He had classes all day and there would be a meeting. For _him._ _He_ would expect to see an infallible plan this time. He had already punished Snape for his own shortcomings...

_"The necklace didn't work. Neither did the bloody mead..." _He thought, frustrated that his attempts had thus far been futile. Damn Katie Bell. Damn Slughorn.

Cradling his weary face in his hands, he muttered, "Bloody oaf had to go and steal it..."

Hermione Granger treaded down the staircase quietly, careful not to wake up the sleeping portraits. She was on her way for her prefect rounds when she heard a voice. Thinking it belonged to a lost first year, she approached the sound.

"Malfoy?" she said, startled. "Why are you here? The Slytherin shift doesn't start for another hour."

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes. "What are you up to?"

_Merlin, I forgot about the Gryffindor shift. _"Sod off, Granger," Draco said, trying for contempt but ended up sounding weak. "I am simply thinking, or is that an offense? Are you going to dock points? It would be a shame if I had to report you for 'misuse of power'..." He had slipped on his mask.

Hermione snorted. "Report _me_ for misuse of power after the way you treat everyone?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "I would love to see you try." _Where did that come from?_

"Ouch. Granger's got bite." Draco said mockingly, though his heart was not in it. For once, he had no desire to taunt one of the trio.

"Look, I'll tell you but don't make me say it again. I really am thinking. Sometimes I come down here before my shift to...clear my head." he explained, omitting half the truth and hoping it would convince her. He was thinking, but not to simply clear his head. It was more along the lines of, _"Hmm...in what creative way should I kill the greatest wizard alive?"_

Hermione crossed her arms and lifted her chin in an effort to assert her position. "I don't trust you Malfoy, and itis past curfew," she said rolling her eyes, "Prefects have to obey curfew when they are not on shift, or did that escape your mind when you were 'clearing your head'?"

_This was fun before, but now it's getting tiresome. If I don't figure out something tonight, the Dark Lord will have my head. _Draco replied coolly, "Unless you are truly going to report me, which you won't because Professor Snape is my Head of House, you should be on your merry way."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am not scared of Professor Snape, so wipe that look off your face. Maybe I _will _report you just to laugh at you when you are in detention." _What an incorrigible git._

"Yes. Detention that will most likely be with...hmm, who would it be? Oh right- my Head of House. Because that would be _such_ a cruel fate..."

She seemed to contemplate this, but said slowly, a grin forming on her face, "No. _He _wouldn't, but McGonagall would, especially since you regularly skive from class and fail to complete your Transfiguration assignments."

Draco shot back, not losing step, "First of all, it's _Professor_ McGonagall. Yes, even prefects have to address teachers by their title. Second of all, I was not aware she monitors detentions. She always seems to give the responsibility to Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick. Don't you, as her favorite student, know that she can't stand stand neanderthals? Unless of course, they are you, Potter, and Weasel."

He continued relentlessly, "She's a busy Headmistress. Pity...you think you'd know how the castle works after five years..." _Check and mate. You can leave now. I'm certain prefect rounds extend to more than one corridor..._

Hermione opened her mouth to comment but decided against it. Defeated, she stalked in the opposite direction, determined to distance herself from the blond devil.

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco conjured up a tall glass of Firewhiskey.

"_Cheers," _He thought morosely, _"This is going to be a long night..."_


End file.
